


i don’t know why i keep thinking this is going to work

by nixarcus



Series: zombie boy (guitar boy tommy) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, IRL Fic, Songfic, don’t care though :], im writing this whilst exhausted so there might be grammar or spelling mistakes, its in the same universe as that other fic i wrote the other day, no beta we die like jack manifold and then crawl from hell again, thyre not entirely connected so u don’t gotta read that one fiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixarcus/pseuds/nixarcus
Summary: to,my on guitar part 2 but tubbo is here. he sing on streem pogcan be read as standalone or otherwise (i think)—title and song is ‘i don’t know why i keep thinking this is going to work’ by scruffpuppie. check them out please they’re so pog
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: zombie boy (guitar boy tommy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	i don’t know why i keep thinking this is going to work

tommy booted up his pc, pulling up discord to read any messages from throughout the night. 

nothing too eventful had gone down whilst he was asleep, so he went to chill and watch some youtube videos when he got a dm from tubbo.

**Tubbo_**  
hye tommy!! i saw the clip, you’re really good at guittar :D

would you be comfterble playing a little something on my stream? it’s a-okay if you don’t want to! 

i’m gonna be streaming in abt 2 hours btw :)

tommy stared at the messages for a moment, letting himself think about it. _would he be comfortable with this?_ knowing how tubbo’s streams went nowadays, there’d be around 100-200k viewers, more or less, watching the stream. ready to listen to _tommy fucking innit_ , who only recently revealed he played guitar.

he wasn’t quite sure he’d be ready for this. but, i mean, what if it actually goes well? might as well try.

**TommyInnit**  
Yeah sure big man, just let me know when you want me to drop in

And just to clarify; how many songs? Just one, or, I dunno, five?

**Tubbo_**  
however many youd’ like to sing!! i’m sure no matter what u do chat and i will love it :D

tommy glanced at his guitar. _well, guess i should get warmed up,_ he thought, already grabbing it and pulling up the tabs to a few different songs. he’d decide which one to play later.

——

a few hours passed, and tommy was nervously fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for a dm from tubbo. he’d already started his stream, so tommy was left anxiously waiting and watching for when he needed to be brought in.

soon enough, he got one, and hopped into vc2, where tubbo happened to be sitting.

“hey big man!” tubbo greeted.

“what’s up, big t?” tommy replied, smiling already. “i heard you wanted to hear a song from yours truly?”

he saw tubbo nod on the stream. “yeah, show us a song, my friend!”

tommy grabbed the guitar, starting to strum in a g chord, switching to am, to g, and am again. “you’re lucky i warmed up for this earlier,” he chuckled, taking a deep breath, before beginning to sing.

“lipstick stain on your neck, i just don’t know what the heck to do,” he paused, noticing all the flaws in his voice but ignoring it. he couldn’t just stop now. “to do,”

tubbo listened silently, intently. “cigarette smell in my room, dirty shirts, and messed up shoes. all the scars left on me, from you,” tommy’s voice shook slightly, the nerves getting to him. he didn’t understand how wilbur could sign like this so much. “but you... i always come back to you, to you,”

“long late nights of worryin’, about your face, about your grin. before you left our humble den, did you,” tubbo couldn’t really tell what this song was about. but the more tommy sung, the more tubbo found himself liking the song. a lot. it sounded really nice. “jump into water, climb a tree. have a daughter, chase a bee,” tubbo smiled a bit brighter upon hearing ‘bee’. “without me, without me...”

an instrumental carried out for a bit, going from g, to am, to g, to am again, just like in the beginning.

“lipstick stain on your neck, i just don’t know what the heck...” tommy finished, pretty fucking proud of and happy with what he just did. tubbo clapped, tubbo’s chat was filled with clapping and hearts, and tommy just sighed happily. “thank you, by the way that was ‘i don’t know why i keep thinking this is going to work’ by scruffpuppie,”

“that was so good, tommy! how did you get so good, man? you were really good on wil’s stream, but i wasn’t expecting it to be so much better when it’s actually close to the mic, aha,” tubbo rambled, overjoyed from being able to listen to his best friend playing a song.

“hey, hey, slow down, big t,” tommy chuckled. “thank you, though. i started learning about uhh, a year ago i guess? by now it’d be a year, and skills can improve a lot during a year, so uh. yeah!” he explained.

tubbo nodded along to what he said. “man, now i’m wondering how we didn’t find out sooner. are there any more secrets you have?” he joked, his smile turning to a grin.

“well, if i told you, it wouldn’t be a secret,” tommy loved to pull this card, and it showed, because he let out a loud laugh. “anyway, even if there were, i probably wouldn’t tell you just for the sake of being a mystery. now, i’m tired, so i’m leaving. bye bitch!” he left the call, smiling brightly.

maybe he didn’t need to be so nervous about his guitar skills.

**Author's Note:**

> eat meds drink food take water and actually sleep good like i should be doing i’m about to pass out but i wrote this instead
> 
> n e way gonna go sleep now hope u enjoyed resdin 
> 
> this fic is kinda short biut idont really care <3


End file.
